Starlight: Child from Outer Space!
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: When a young alien is sent to Earth, Ash and Co. decide to take her in. This is basicly a huge misadventure in trying to raise an alien tyke. Oh this story has some Cilan ownage and some fourth wall pawnage. please enjoy and no flames!
1. Prolouge

_**Chapter : 1 Prolauge**_

Somewhere in the universe, there is another planet, called Poketopia, where there are tailed ailens, are under the rule of a king & queen. The king has long raven black hair, that goes down his mid back, brown eyes, & two funny looking zigzags on his face. His name is Satoshi. The queen has long purple hair & a nice smile. She leans on her husban's shoulder & nuzzles him. Her name is Airisu. Sitting on the floor of their room, playing with toys is a little girl 4 years of age that wears a blue shirt & blue overalls. She also has a necklace that has a clear gem on it. On her feet are blue shoes. Unlike her parents eyes, which are brown, hers are pink. Apperently, something happened when she was still a baby that causes her eyes to match her mood. She has her dad's raven hair, which has been pulled into a ponytail, & her mom's skintone & the funny zigzags. Her name is Starlight. This royal family has been together through thick & thin, but soon, a chef that Satoshi had banished, will soon wager a war against them...

It was midday in the castle, & after having lunch, Princess Starlight was put in her crib for an afternoon nap. Her parents look at her lovingly, before leaving her room. They were about to head to their room, when a servent came rushing in. "Mi'lord & lady! I have urgent news!" "What is it?" Satoshi asked. "Its the chef, Dento! Hes here to seek revenge on you for banishing him!" the servent stated. This was serious. The king then turned to his wife, a grim expression on his face. "Go, get Starlight & meet me in the spaceship room." he says. Airisu understands what hes planning to do & quickly heads to the Princess's room.

Meanwhile, Chef Dento is causing a mess of trouble & destroying everything, with his followers. "If you want to live, the surrender the royal family to me!" he stated, an evil glem in his eyes. The royal subjects were at a loss. Should they really give the currupt chef what he wanted or die?

Meanwhile, Starlight had woken up from her nap. It seems all the noise was what did it. She soon realized that her mom was carring her down a long dark hallway. "Mommy, where are we going?" she asked, still a bit sleepy. Her mom then stopped & set her down. "Me & Daddy are sending you away on a little trip, Star..." she stated as tears started forming. "But don't worry we'll always love you..." she finished. Before Starlight could ask her anymore, the queen sprayed a pink mist in her face. The mist soon put her into a deep sleep. The queen then picked the sleeping child back up & continued to run.

After a while she met up with her husband, who had got done setting the cordenates on the spaceship. "We may die, but at least Starlight is safe..." Satoshi said as he put the sleeping princess in the ship along with a small backpack containing her favorite things. "Where are we sending her?" "Planet Earth. Hopfully someone will take her in, & not abandon her." he stated.

Then they heard Dento's voice say; "Well, since no one heeded my warning, I have no choice but to blow up this pathic peice of rock! Enjoy your last few minutes on the worthless planet!" he laughs evily, & then flys away.

The king & the queen say their final goodbyes before, sending the spaceship into space. Their last words were; "We'll always be with you, Starlight..."

The spaceship is far away before...

*KABOOOOOM!*

In a bright flash of light, Planet Poketopia is gone & so are Satoshi & Airisu...

The sleeping Princess will soon be on Earth, having no idea that her planet as well as her mom & dad are gone...


	2. The Child from the Stars

_**Chapter Two: The Girl from the Stars  
**_  
Evening approached a forest in Unova, and a trio had gotten lost in it. The first person was a seventeen-year-old boy with long, raven-black hair, brown eyes, and strange zigzag marks on his face. This boy's name was Ashura Kyon Ketchum. The second was a girl, who was about the same age, with purple hair in a crazy hair style, brown eyes, and a tan skin tone. This girl went by the name Iris Bellwood. And lastly, there was a boy with green hair and eyes, which for some reason, had scleras that matched his skin tone. His name was Cilan.

Anyway, the first two teens were bickering at each other for some reason. "Damnit, Ash! You got us lost again!" Iris spat, which earned a bitter response from Ash. "Me? You're the one who said to stray off the path to take a shortcut!" As the two argued, Cilan interrupted. "Now now, you two. Maybe dinner will stop your arguing." Soon after, growling came from the former two's stomachs, causing them to scratch their heads in embarassment. "Okay, fine." they muttered in defeat.

Whilst the three were getting ready for dinner, Cilan monitered his two friends closely in case of another argument. But soon, his attention was turned to the sky. "Hey, look! A shooting star!" he called, alerting his friends and causing them to look up. Sure enough, there was a bright object coming from the sky. But Ash knew something was up. "It's... coming towards us! Duck and cover!" he shouted as he and his friends got out of the way of the 'star'. Suddenly... *CRASH* the object landed, causing a crater to form.

After the dust had settled, the trio slowly approached the object... and couldn't believe their eyes; it was a spaceship! A spaceship had crashed into their campsite! Ash then started to approach the craft, earning an angry shout from Iris. "What are you doing? You don't know what that thing is!" The raven-haired teen simply ignored as he pressed a button on the side, causing it to open... and reveal something shocking to everyone... inside the alien spacecraft was a four-year-old girl! And to top it off, she had a pale white tail!

"I-is she... alive?" Cilan pondered aloud, still in shock. Iris then went up to the girl and checked her pulse. "Yes. But she's out cold..." she responded, but seconds later, the child awoke and saw the trio. At that instant, she backed away in fear. Ash simply extended his hand. "Relax... we won't hurt you..." he told the alien softly. After a few seconds, the toddler's eyes widened as she approached both him and Iris. "Mommy? Daddy?" a child's voice spoke from nowhere, shocking the trio. "Is that... telepathy?" Cilan pondered in amazement. Meanwhile, the other two gazed at her in shock. "Mommy?" Iris exclaimed, followed by Ash. "Daddy?" The young girl soon began to huggle the two, who were still in shock. "Look, kid. We just met! How can we be your parents?" the two questioned, but the child continued huggling them. Soon, the girl released them and noticed Cilan's appearance... and sent him an icy cold glare. An anime-style shocked expression made its way on Cilan's face. "Oh, come on! What did I do?" he exclaimed, anime-style tears rolling down his face. "Beats us..." Iris responded.

Later, dinner was finally ready, and the group, now including the alien, began eating. Soon the trio began to stare at their guest in shock; she had gone through two plates of food in a matter of minutes! The only person who they have witnessed do that was Ash! Soon after dinner, the toddler crawled in Ash's lap, then fell asleep, sucking her thumb. The raven-haired teen then began to stroke the child's hair. "Ya know, if she's an alien, I seriously doubt anyone will take her..." he began, Iris interrupting. "What are you getting at, Ash?" "Maybe... we can take her in..." That's when Cilan interrupted. "What? You can't be serious! You don't even know how to raise a child! I should help."

Ash and Iris merely shook their heads in disapproval. "We've got it handled. Besides, that won't work. She hates you, remember?" the purple-haired girl corrected, which disappointed Cilan. But she wasn't finished. "You can help every once in a while, but we need her to warm up to you... and she can't do that right off the bat..." The green-haired boy then nodded in approval.

Ash then began to speak. "Then it's settled. We'll take care of Starlight." That earned a puzzled look from the others. "Starlight?" "Yeah, cuz she came from the stars..." he took a short pause and looked at the child resting in his lap. "... and she just lights up with cuteness, don't you think?" After a moment, the two agreed to that name.

And so begins their new life with Starlight...


	3. Starlight's Hidden Abilities

_**Chapter 3 : Starlight's Hidden Abilities**_

The next morning, the trio along with Starlight had woken up to start their day. They all had breakfest, with the young alien again eating like her 'Daddy'. Soon, they all had reached a clearing, & decided to chill out in the grass. Ash was playing with Starlight when something odd had happened; when he had brushed up against her, he felt a shock, like a mini-thundershock.

'Was that a Thundershock she just used?' he wondered. Then Cilan just so happened to come by. "Anything you need help with?" "No not right now." Ash replied. Starlight sent Cilan another Icy cold glare. "Seriously? What did I do to you, Little Starlight? Just tell me." "You're the evil chef, that Daddy sent away." she states, her eyes going from pink to red. The ladder two didn't notice, but Iris did. 'Is it just me or did her eyes suddenly change color...?' she wondered.

Cilan held the young girl's hand. Bad idea, for she had gotten scared all too quick, & shouted; "Let me go!" the moment she had yelled that, his grip loosened & he let go all together. Ash & Iris were in shock. The little alien girl had just fried Cilan with a Thunderbolt! The green haired boy just lay there, burnt to a crisp by her attack. "Why me...?" was all he could mutter.

The bickering couple looked at the alien girl whose eyes had went from red to dark blue. 'They changed color again! Hmm... it seems her mood is what causes the color change.' Iris conluded. Ash only had one thought of his own; 'Was this ailen girl some kind of Pokemon?'

Awhile later after Cilan had recovered, the group were on their way to the next city, but unknown to them, they were being watched, but not by Team Rocket...

"So, that little girl is really an alien, huh? She could be very useful for tests & research experiments..." the figure thought to himself as he left, gone back to whenice he came...


	4. Teh Cake isn't teh Lie! Teh Consumer is!

_**Chapter Four: Teh Cake isn't teh Lie! Teh Consumer Is!**_

The next day, the group was in another clearing, having another picnic lunch. Once again, Starlight had demonstrated her immense appetite. But after the last few times, it wasn't much of a shock anymore. Soon after, Ash and Iris went off to explore. They asked Starlight if she wanted to come, but she opted to stay. So there she was. Alone with Cilan. The green-haired boy soon had an idea. "You know what would be great for everyone? Cake!" The alien's ears perked up at the mention of those words as she turned to view the former gym leader.

After a while, the cake was finished, and the chef was finishing the icing. Starlight's mouth was watering at the sight and smell of the dessert; a Black Forest Cake, complete with cherries. The girl licked her lips, wanting to eat it, but she knew that Cilan wouldn't let her anywhere near it. So she waited for him to leave, and as soon as he did, she went to work. She quickly grabbed the cake, hid under the table, and began to eat. A few minutes later, the whole thing was gone, and Starlight was siphoning the leftover icing on her fingers.

But soon, she heard footsteps. She peeked from under the tablecloth to see Cilan approach. The girl knew that she'd be in big trouble if he found out... that's when an idea struck, her eyes turning purple... the connoisseur looked to where te cake was, only to find that it was missing! "What happened to my cake?" he exclaimed before noticing the tablecloth move. Soon, the boy pulled up on the cloth and found... Ash? But something was off; his eyes were purple, instead of brown.

The chef didn't notice, though, and began to speak with 'him'. "Ash? What are you doing down here?" No response. Cilan pondered this for a second before reaching a conclusion. "You're hiding from Iris, aren't you?" 'Ash' simply nodded. "Figures. She was always a hide-and-seek fanatic... anyways, have you seen a Black Forest Cake anywhere?" The 'boy' shook 'his' head. "Alright, then. I'll see you later..." And with that, he lowered the cloth...

... only to spot Ash and Iris return from their exploration. Cilan soon did a double take and panicked. "Ash? But I thought you were..." he began as he pointed at Ash, and then at the table, soon repeating the process a few times. "Woah. Cilan, what's wrong?" Iris asked the chef. "If Ash is there, then... who's under the table?" A confused look appeared on the couple's faces. "What are you talking about?" Ash questioned. Cilan then relayed the story to them. When he finished, the two were shocked. "Wait... there was cake? Why didn't you tell us?" the former gym leader then facepalmed. "That's not the point! There was another Ash under the table!"

As soon as those words came out of his mouth, the group noticed the other Ash crawl away. Cilan then notices something odd; a pale white tail! Soon, the chef finally figured out what happened. "Starlight! I bet_ she _ate the cake!" And with that, the trio began their pursuit. Soon, Ash caught up with the other 'him' and grabbed 'his' tail, reverting 'him' back into 'his', or rather 'her', original form. Starlight then noticed the stern glares that the three gave her. "Starlight, stealing is wrong." Ash began, followed by Iris. "You're getting a time out so you can think about your actions." The alien girl complied, albiet disgruntledly...

A while later, the group begins to hear pained moans come from Starlight. They approach her with concerned looks on their faces... except Cilan. "What's wrong?" Ash asked. "B-belly... hurts... hurts bad..." The connoisseur then chuckled. "Serves you right..." The other two remained silent... that is, until... "Ketchum... CHOP!" Ash exclaimed as he karate-chopped Cilan on top of the head, knocking him out cold. "About time the main character gets to deal one..." the raven-haired teen grumbled. "Anyways, that's a mean thing to say to a four-year-old! Even if she did steal your cake!" Iris just stood there, dumbfounded; was this Ash?

Soon, Ashura turned to the child. "There there... we'll get you some medicine..." Iris then reached into her backpack and got some stomach medicine, then gave it to her. Afterwards, they placed her in her sleeping bag. "You need to rest, Starlight... next time, don't steal cake. Okay?" Ashura told her warmly. The alien then drifted off into slumber.

The two teens then tried to awaken Cilan, who was still out cold from the recent, "Ketchum Chop". After he regained consciousness, they all began to discuss Starlight's shapeshifting powers.

As the day ended, Ash and Iris moved their sleeping bags right next to Starlight's, then fell asleep. As Iris began to slumber, one thought about the "Ketchum Chop" incident crossed her mind; "Was that... really Ash?"


	5. Enter the Ailenator Buster!

_**Chapter 5 : A Horrible Nightmare And An Unplesent Visit : Enter The Alienator (no pun intended) Buster!**_

That same night while everyone else was asleep, Starlight was having a nightmare.

In the dream, _it starts off nice, by showing her playing with her mom & dad. They appered to be playing Red Rover, a classic game amoung little ones. Anyway, the fun soon turns into a horrible bloodshead, as the castle was set on fire, everthing buring. Starlight got very frightened. "Mommy? Daddy? Where are you?" she called out, only to be met with another horrible sight; her parents were stabbed mutiple times & soon they were set on fire! All the time they were telling the Princess to run, but she was too frozen to move. Soon, she heard evil laughter, & came face to face with the currupt chef, Dento. "Soon, you will join your pathic parents..." he hissed at her. Starlight had no idea that as she was backing up, she fell right over a cliff! As she fell to her demise, screaming, she could hear Dento say; "Good riddence, you royal chumps!" he laughs evily._

Starlight soon wakes up in a cold sweat & looks around. She was still alive. The alien girl then crawls over to her 'Mommy' & starts to nudge her awake. After a few minutes, Iris doesn't wake up. She must be a hard sleeper. Starlight then crawls over to her 'Daddy' & does the same thing, only to be met with the same result. Since she couldn't lay down next to him, she lies down on top of him. The young alien then transformed into Ash yet again. The little girl soon fell asleep again, with tears streaming down her face.

The next morning when Ash woke up, he felt something heavy on top of him. When he got a better look, he saw himself... or so he thought, for he noticed the pale white tail curled round the sleeping form of himself. He soon figured out what was up. 'Poor Starlight, she must of had a nightmare & wanted to stay with me...' he concluded, stroking her back as she slept.

Awhile later, the ladder two had finally woke up, with Cilan preparing breakfest, & Iris helping with putting up the sleeping bags. Starlight had woken up as well, but wasn't herself. What really shocked everyone was that she didn't wolf her food down, in fact she only ate half of it! The others just assumed that she might of still been a little sick from last night. Her eyes were a sky blue color, meaning she was really sad about something, & ironicly, she was still in Ash's form. Apperently, she seemed to love her 'Daddy' more.

Once breakfest was over, the group started to find away out of the seemingly endless forest. While they were walking, an oddly dressed man walks up to them. "Hello, there kids. You seem lost." he states. "You have no idea how right you are, Mister." says Ash. "Who are you?" asked the wild child. "I'm Benny, the Alienator Buster!" the man, now known as Benny, says proudly, earning him weird looks from the others.

"An Alienator..." Iris started. "Buster...?" Ash finished, with a puzzled look on his face. "Yes, I rid the world of ailen pests & make them pay. I take them to reasearch labs & do experiments on them." he states. The teens were sicken by what he does. Starlight , however started to feel a bit faint around him. 'Daddy... I don't like this guy... hes making me feel strange...' she said in Ash's mind. 'Don't worry Starlight, Daddy'll protect you no matter what!' he said in her mind. Starlight cracked a small smile at hearing that.

The Ailenator Buster soon got out an odd gizmo. Apperently it had affected Starlight, cause she had soon fainted, the others noticing. "Starlight!" shouted Ash, as he knelt down besides his unconscious 'twin'. Benny stood there, with a puzzled look on his face. 'What kind of name is 'Starlight' for a boy...?' he pondered. "Is 'he' alright?" Iris was really worried. Cilan Checked 'his' temprature & frowned. "Not good, 'he' has a fever!" "What do we do?" It was Ash's turn to start panicing. Cilan however remained calm. He got out an ice pack & put in the the 'sick' one's forhead.

Benny was at a loss, so he was about to take his leave. Before leaving, he gave the teens a card & said; "If you kids come across any aliens, call & let me know!" he takes off running into another part of the forest.

A few hours later, Starlight was still out & the couple were worried, as they hoped she would get better soon. Cilan was watching from afar. Oddly enough, he had also been feeling pretty strange lately, like an evil thought would cross his mind but he would shake it off, wondering whats going on...


	6. The Stone

_**Chapter Six: The Stone**_

After what seemed like hours, Starlight was beginning to wake up, which filled her 'parents' with relief. "Thank Arceus you're alright." Ash sighed in relief, glad that she wasn't dead. "What happened?" Iris asked the alien. "It was that gizmo that the bad alien-hunter man had. Something in it started making me feel bad..." Ash then clenched his fists, his anger seething. "That does it... I'll make a Ghastly out of him!" he growled, startling the others. "Woah, Ash! I know he's evil, but calm down! You're scaring Starlight!" Iris responded, placing her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. The teen's face soon turned red. "I, um... fine." he stuttered, which earned a puzzled look from Iris.

Later that day, the group reached a nearby city, and decided to stay at a nearby hotel. As soon as they got settled in their room, growls were heard from the 'family's' stomachs, causing them to scratch their heads in embarassment. "There's a buffet lounge downstairs. What do you say we get something to eat?" Cilan recommended, to which the others agreed, and headed off. But when Iris and Cilan had gone ahead, Starlight remembered something. "My gem! I forgot it!" she exclaimed as she wandered back to the room... and found Ash examining a clear gemstone.

A shocked expression soon formed on the girl's face as she ran towards him. "Daddy, no! You don't know what that will..." she began, but couldn't finish before a bright light enveloped her 'father'. After a minute, the light died down... and in Ash's place was... a pikachu? The girl soon approached him and picked him up, as well as the gem. "I've gotta warn mommy!" she said to herself as she went to search for them. After a few minutes, she caught up with the other two. "Oh, hey, Starlight. Have you seen Ash?" Iris began before noticing the familiar-looking pikachu in her arms. "... And what's with the pikachu?" Starlight was about to explain, but soon, the unconscious pikachu woke up, then began to speak. "Guys? What happened? And when did you all get so big?" it said in... Ash's voice?

The other two were in shock. "Ash?" they exclaimed, not believing what they were seeing. The pikachu became confused by their reactions. "Why are you looking at me like I've got two heads or something?" "Well, one head, but look..." Iris responded as she held a mirror in front of him, showing him his current form. "What... happened to me?" he exclaimed in shock. Soon, Starlight began to explain. "It was my gem. I tried to warn you, but it was already too late." Cilan was the next to speak. "Well, maybe there's a way to fix him." Iris and Starlight simply nodded in agreement...

... but it would prove impossible. For after several tries, Ash was still a pikachu. "No... it can't be... it just can't!" Starlight denied as she pulled him into her arms. But soon, another light enveloped the two. After the light died down... Ash was back to normal! He then returned the embrace. Starlight opened her eyes and saw what happened, and hugged him again, this time, Iris joining in. Meanwhile, Cilan just stood in the doorway, a smile on his face.

A few minutes later, the group was at the buffet lounge, reflecting on the day's events. "Well, that was weird..." Ash began, followed by Iris. "Yeah. What's with the gem, anyway?" Starlight shrugged her shoulders and shook her head before speaking. "I dunno. I just found it one day." The three Earthlings pondered this for a second, but soon gave up and continued eating.

That night, the group was preparing for bed when Starlight crawled in Ash's bed, later returning to her true form. The real Ash simply smiled at her. "You wanna sleep with daddy tonight?" he asked her, which earned a nod from the toddler. Just then, Iris crawled in as well, puzzling the two. "What? I'm looking after her, too!" she told them. Ash just smiled as he joined them in slumber.

It's safe to say that today was one hell of a day...

Meanwhile, in our world, I face palmed myself. "Ugh... great! I'm rhyming now!" I muttered before Ashachu16, the creator of this story, came in with coffee and donuts. "Lemme guess. You ended up rhyming, Prince Drasil?" she guessed. "Yep." I responded as we began to eat the donuts...


	7. Starlight's New Look!

_**Chapter 7 : Starlight's New Look!**_

The next day the group decides to explore the city. It would apper that little Starlight only had one outfit, so Ash & Iris decide on checking out the mall to get her some new clothes. Cilan on the other hand, heads over to the outdoor market place, for more supplies. The gang promised to meet up at the hotel later.

At the mall, the 'family' wasted no time going to the Toddler Section of the clothing store. They had found a bunch of outfits & wanted her to try them on. the first thing she tried on was a Hasumine Miku costume, complete with the headset & leek. "I think it looks cute on her. I can even fix her hair up to look like the Vocaloid girl!" Iris was gushing over the cuteness. Ash however didn't care to much for it. "I don't think she likes being in a mini-skirt." "I really don't..." came the ailen toddler's reply. Iris sighed. "Fine. Try on something else."

Well, while this 'family try to figure out what outfits the little tyke want, lets go see what Cilan is up to.

_*secne cuts to the outdoor market*_

Cilan is looking over some vedggies, carefully choosing the ripe ones. _*yawn* _Boring! Let's go back to the 'family'.

_*secne cuts back to the mall clothing store*_

Next, Starlight comes out of the dressing room, wearing a blue surcoat, that has a turquise trim on the bottom. There was also a matching hat, that was the same colors. She really wanted this outfit & the other two had to agree that it looked cute on her.

before they paid for the new outfit, Ash & Iris had gotten 2 surprises for Starlight, they were sure she would love them.

Later the group met back up at the hotel, however Cilan looked upset about something. "Hey, Cilan whats wrong" Ash asked. "I don't think the authors of this story like me." he replies sadly. "What do you mean?" Cilan handed them the script & they read this chapter.

Meanwhile in our world, "Ain't I a stinker?" Ashachu16 says in a Bugs Bunny voice. "Yes, yes you are." says Prince Drasil. The two then share a cake together along with some soda.

Meanwhile in the story world, "Maybe they're saving you for an epic chapter, later on in the story. Don't be so down." Ash replies, while handing the script back to him. "We really need to stop breaking the fourth wall, guys. People might think we're crazy or something." Iris states. The ladder three nodded in agreement.

Anyway later on, Ash & Iris give Starlight the surprises that they had for her; a Pikachu costume & an Oshawott costume. She was so happy, that she huggled to two of them, who warmly returned the embrace. She then decides to wear the Oshawott one first. The costume even came with a removeable shell.

The day draws to a close, as the 'family' is sitting in front of the tv, watching a movie, while Cilan stares outside, wondering if the authors really do hate him...


	8. Day at the Amusement Park

_**Chapter Eight: Amusement Parks Brings Out Hidden Feelings**_

The next day, the group decided to go to the town's amusement park. As the group got ready, Cilan received a phone call. The boy then answered the phone, and was greeted by a girl's voice. "Uh, hey. Cilan?" "Yes?" The connoisseur responded. "Um... is a lady named Mr. Lief there? First name, Anita?" "Hold on. Hey, Ash! Iris. Is there an Anita Lief here?" "Who?" the two responded. "Anita Lief." The couple then began to snicker. "You sure do!" Ash responded before he and Iris broke out into laughter. Cilan, now realizing he had been tricked, was about to yell into the phone, only to find out that the caller had hung up on him, which irked him.

_-Real World-  
_  
Ashachu16 had just hung up the phone before she and Prince Drasil broke out into laughter. "Awwww... Poor Ciwan is mad..." Ashachu16 said in a mocking tone. "Ah, that was classic! You are a bloody genius, Ashachu16!" Prince Drasil managed to say. "Sucks to be Cilan right about now!" Ashachu16 responded before continuing to laugh.

_-Story World-  
_  
Anyway, at the park, the group had just gotten some snacks when Iris pulled Ash to her. "Come on, Ash. There's one ride I'd like to ride with you. Just you." she told him, earning a confused look from Ash. "What about Starlight?" "This'll be a great time for her to warm up to Cilan." Ash then agreed. "Okay, Starlight. Mommy and Daddy need to go somewhere for a minute. You and Cilan hang put with each other." Iris told the tyke, who wasn't too happy about it at first. That's when Ash approached her. "Don't worry. We'll meet at the Tunnel of Love when we're done. Okay?" The tyke then agreed. And with that, the 'parents' left.

Starlight then looked up to Cilan, still not sure she liked him. The chef then approached her. "Well, what do you say we go ride some more rides?" The alien tyke reluctantly agreed, and they headed for another ride. While they were together, the child started to warm up to Cilan, who was glad she did. The two then went to a dart game, as Starlight wanted a prize. After a half minute, Cilan had won her a Zekrom Plushie, which she huggled tightly. It was clear the two were enjoying this time.

Meanwhile, the other two were walking towards the ride Iris wanted to get on. Which just so happened to be the group's meeting place; the Tunnel of Love. They then boarded the boat, and were off. "So, Iris. What made you choose this ride?" Ash asked her, only to see her face turn red. "Um, Ash? I... kinda have something to tell you..." she began, but started to choke on her words. The boy wore a concerned look on his face. "Calm down, Iris. Just say what you need to..." "Well, you know how I'm always getting into arguments with you?"

Ash just sat there for a second before responding. "Yeah. So?" "Well, the reason I do that is... so I can hide how I really feel. The truth is, I... I... ah, screw it!" She soon did something unexpected; she pulled him close to her... and kissed him! After overcoming the initial shock, Ash returned the kiss. Soon, they broke apart. "What I'm trying to say is... I love you..." she finished, half-expecting him to say that he only thought of her as a friend. But she was wrong. For he soon wrapped his arms around her. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this day..." Iris then gave a shocked look. "Does that mean..." "Yes... I love you, too..." And with that, the two began to make out again.

Little did they know that the end of the ride was approaching. The boat soon exited the tunnel, and two people witnessed them making out. The two were lost in the kiss when a throat clearing brought them back to reality. "I knew it. I knew you two were sweethearts. But you do know there's a four-year-old here, right?" The couple turned to see Cilan and Starlight watching them. "Yay! Mommy and Daddy are in love!" the toddler exclaimed while waving her Zekrom plushie. The 'parents' blushed for a second, but then shrugged it off as they embraced again.

Later, Iris had stumbled across a roller coaster, and pulled Ash close to it. "C'mon, Ash! Let's ride!" The boyfriend swallowed hard as he saw the ride. "Uh... no thanks. Roller coasters don't really do it for me." Iris then pulled out her cutest pout. "Awwww... please? I'll be there with you." she begged cutely, her eyes sparkling. The raven-haired boy soon gave a sigh of defeat. "Alright. I'll go." And with that, Iris eagerly pulled him onto the ride. Which proved to be a mistake.

For while Cilan and Starlight waited for them, they saw Iris carrying Ash out of the ride, foam coming out of the boyfriend's mouth. "Is daddy gonna be otay?" the 'daughter' asked her 'mother'. "He'll be fine. He just had a bit of a scare on the ride..."

Soon after, the group got some ice cream; all except Ash, who was still foaming at the mouth. The girlfriend then looked to him. "Aw, don't worry, Ash. I'll make it up to you when we get back to the hotel..." And so ends another day for the 'family'...

-Real World-

"Um, Prince Drasil?" Ashachu16 began. "Yeah?" I replied, sweatdropping in embarassment. "... I think you overdid it a little with the foaming-mouth in the ending..." "Yeah... I know..." And with that, we went to play Super Smash Bros Brawl...


	9. Starlight's Chocolate Trouble!

_**Chapter 9 : Why You Should NEVER Give Starlight Chocolate!**_

One day, the 'family' were out and about in the city. Starlight had once again taken on Ash's form, but the other thing that stuck out besides her eye color & tail, was that she was carring her Zekrom plushie that her 'Uncle' Cilan had won for her at the amusement park the other day.

Anyways, the 'family' had came across a shop that sells chocolate & necklaces. Ash then got an idea. "Hey, guys why don't we check out this place?" "I'm game." says Iris. "I want chawcolte, daddy!" chirped Starlight, happly, her tail slightly wagging.

Inside the shop there were a bunch of pretty decorations & lots of chocolate. The new couple go look around, while Cilan & Starlight find some type of chololate to snack on for later. Soon, Starlight comes across a chocolate set that has all the starter pokemon from the other regions, it even comes with a free pikachu & pokeball chocolate. "I want this one! I hope daddy will get it for me." she runs off to find him.

Meanwhile, Cilan found a big chocolate bar in the shape of a Pansage. He decides to get it, & check out some other little things in the shop.

With the lovebirds they had both found something they both can share; a heart shaped chocolate. They had also found a Yin Yang necklace that breaks apart the circle, so they can have half of it. Ash gets Yin While Iris got Yang. The gang pays for their treats & head back to the hotel.

Later, Starlight in her normal form, was setting out of the pokemon starters on sperate plates. However while shes eating, Ash takes the pokemon chocolates from her. She only got to eat the pokeball & Bulbasaur chocolates. "Thats enough sweets for you, little missy." said her daddy in a stern way. The ailen tyke starts to wine. "Ah! Don't start! Listen to your 'father'. says the mother. The little one runs & cries into a pillow. "She'll get over it. In the meantime, lets hide these so she can't find them." "Yeah, we don't want her to get another stomachache." Iris agreed.

Later at dinner time, Starlight was taking a nap so the ladder three decide not to wake her. However when the door had closed, the alien than woke up & began her search. About 20 minutes later, see found her sweets, which were hiding in her daddy's backpack. Then she eats them all at one time. That was a bad idea for when she got done, her eyes turned yellow & she started bouncing off the walls. She was in a sugar high...

Awhile later, the ladder three returned from dinner, ready for bad. However when they entered their room, the were met with a shocking sight; Starlight was up & bouncing around the room. "Starlight, what are you doing?" Ash screamed. Iris soon found the reason. "Um, Ketchum, we have a problem..." she stated as she held up the remaining wrapers to her sweets. "Oh man! She ate all of them?" he exclaimed. "Fraid so." said Cilan. "What do we do?" "Wait for the sugar to leave her system." states the chef.

Hours later the sugar rush finally died down & Starlight was fast asleep. "Finally! I thought she'd never stop..." the raven-haired teen sighed. "Well we all learned a valuble lesson from this, haven't we?" asked the green haid chef. The couple nodded & said; "Never leave an ailen toddler with a bunch of chocolate, or else she'll be on a sugar-indudced rampage...!"

With that being said, another day had ended for this happy 'family'...


	10. That DAMNED Chef Spirit!

_**Chapter Ten: That DAMNED Chef Spirit**_

One afternoon, the group is relaxing in their room when growling stomachs are heard. Cilan knew what this meant, and suggested that he make lunch, to which the others agreed. So there he was. Cooking lunch for the group. That's when something came over him. His eyes went dull, and a crazed smirk appeared on his face. As soon as he finished preparing lunch, he poured a blood-red liquid into the meals of the others, and not his own. Something was up...

Soon after, the chef brought out the food, only to be met with a glare from Starlight. Iris then turned to her. "Hey, Star? What's wrong?" "Something's off..." Ash merely gave her a puzzled look. "If you... say so..." and with that, the two lovers began to eat their food... and soon passed out. The child then ran to her 'parents'. "Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" As she said that, an evil laugh came from behind her. It was Cilan, but something wasn't right about him. "They won't wake up. In a few seconds, they'll be no more!" Shock soon overcame the tot. "But... why? Why, Uncle Cilan?" "Cilan? So that's the name of my facsimile... I... am Dento! And I claim this body as my own!"

Finally realizing that, Starlight became enraged... and turned into Cilan! "You... you leave Uncle Cilan alone!" she shouted as she launched a large thunderbolt at the chef, causing him to fall to the ground. Suddenly, the shine in his eyes returned; he was back to normal. "Ugh... what happened?" he groaned in soreness before turning to Starlight. "And why is Starlight posing as me?" Soon, the toddler explained the story, causing shock to Cilan. "Oh, god... quick! There's some antidote in my bag!" And with that, the two soon gave the medicine to the couple.

A few minutes later, the two woke up... and Cilan found himself face-to-face with a pissed off Ash. And when Ash gets pissed off... let's just say, he's OVER 9000! times scarier than Misty during one of her rage fits... Anyway, the raven-haired teen then began to choke the chef. "YOU TRAITOR! IMMA KILL YOUR GRASSY ASS!" he exclaimed as he continued choking the connoisseur. That's when Iris cut in. "Ash! If you're gonna kill Cilan, at least watch your mouth in front of Starlight!" But as the 'mom' said that, the child transformed into her 'father', and then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Daddy, stop!" Soon, the 'dad' released the grip on Cilan's throat.

After that, Starlight explained the situation, causing her 'dad' to feel remorse. "Sorry, Cilan..." Ash apologized. Cilan merely rubbed his neck and gave a sheepish grin. "It's fine. Now, what do you say I make you guys a different lunch? Without poison." And with that, the chef got to work on another meal.

As the sun set on the day, Ash had his right arm wrapped around Iris as they both held their 'daughter'. Needless to say, this was a pretty exciting day.

-Real World-

"Dammit! I rhymed again!" I groaned in frustration. Ashachu16 spoke up soon after. "Don't worry about it." she told me as we concluded this chapter...


	11. Alienator-Napped! Pt 1

_**Chapter 11 : Alienator-Napped! Pt. 1**_

One really nice & sunny day, the group had arranged to go on a picnic in the nearby park, but on that very morning, Ash states that he wasn't feeling well enough to go. This shocked everyone in the room. "Whats wrong?" asked Cilan. "I dunno... I've just been getting these severe headaches lately..." he replied. The chef then checked his temprature, which was normal. "Well, you don't have a fever, but I'll leave some pain killers for you." And with that he set out a box of Aleve on the table next to him.

Ash looks at the Aleve on the table & mumbles; "Now I get to watch Aleve out the window... guess thats why they call it Aleve..." The others heard him & thought he had lost for a minute.

Then Iris spoke up. "Since you're not feeling well, & we can't go on the picnic until you're better, we're gonna go look around the city, see some sights." "I'm not going anywhere. My head hurts too much for me to move." says Ash. "We'll check on you later. In the meantime, make sure you take two of those pills." Cilan stated.

Soon afterwards, the raven-haired boy fell asleep, wanting the headache to stop. Soon the ladder three left him alone & went exploring in the city. Little did all of them know they we're being watched... "Since the alien went with the other two, I'll use him as bait, to capture the intergalatic toddler..."

A few hours later, Ash had woken up & took some Aleve & layed right back down. He had no idea as to why he felt so awful, but just wished it would go away. His troubles were only beginning however...

For as he was laying down, someone came in through the window, & the last thing Ash remembers is smelling something that made him feel dizzy & knocked him out. The figure then put the sleeping boy in a sack & climbed back out the same window. "Soon the ailen will be mine..." the figure said, as he ran off.

A few more hours later, the trio had came back to their hotel room, only to find Ash gone! They looked all over the room, but couldn't find him anywhere. "Did he go to the buffet lounge?" asked Cilan. "I dunno, I'll go check." Iris left out of the room to find her missing boyfriend. Starlight, in her daddy's form, was really sad. She sat on the bed & hugged her Zekrom plushie close. Sobs could be heard coming from her.

Cilan sat next to her & pulled her into a hug. "Uncle Cilan, what if mommy doesn't find daddy?" she sobbed. the green haired chef stroked her hair to calm her. "Shhh... calm down. I'm sure Iris will find him. Like I said, he might've went to the buffet lounge & didn't get back before we did." he reasured. Just then Iris came back, with a grim expression on her face. "He wasn't there was he?" The wild child just shook her head.

All three sat on the same bed, with the same thought; 'Ash, where could you have gone...'


	12. The Buster gets Busted! Pt 2

_**Chapter Twelve: Part Two/ The Buster Gets Busted!**_

Ashura slowly regained consciousness and woke up, only to find himself gagged, tied, and in a glass tube! He quickly scanned what was outside, and discovered that he was in a lab of some sort. Soon, he felt weak, causing him to wonder why. He turned to see an odd stone in the tube with him. The boy soon figured out that the rock was making him feel weird. "Well, it seems the Topenok has begun draining your energy..." a voice called from afar. The teen looked to see... Benny?! "Yes... you'll make great bait for that alien tyke you've been harboring." Enraged, the boy soon started to struggle, only to tire himself out a little, which earned a chuckle from the Asswipe.

Meanwhile, outside of the building, Iris, Cilan, and Starlight were at the door. "According to the card Benny gave us, he lives here." Cilan relayed. "Maybe he's seen Ash..." responded Iris as they headed in. Soon, Iris began to clutch her head in pain. "Iris? What's wrong?" asked the chef. "I dunno, but I have this severe headache..." "Me too." Starlight responded before a thought came to her. "... and so did Daddy!" With this lead, the group headed to the main lab, albeit wearily.

Once they reached the room, they were met with a shocking sight; Ash was trapped in a glass tube, gagged and tied with an odd stone next to him. The raven-haired boy tried to warn them of the trap, but since his mouth was covered, all that came out were muffled grunts. The others quickly approached him... but were soon caught in cages! Just then, Ash, Iris, and Starlight begin to feel faint, and the Asswipe came in, letting out an evil laugh. "Hahaha! You were stupid to come here! Now, I have you alien maggots right where I want you!" Shocked at Benny's betrayal, Cilan began to argue. "Why are you doing this?!" "Like I said, I capture alien scum, and experiment on them! And these Topenok stones, which drain aliens of their energy, are just the thing I need!"

Angry, Cilan snarled at the fiend, but soon got an idea. Just then, he grabbed a red-and-white ball from his belt, and tossed it into the air. "Come out, Pansage!" As he said that, a burst of bright light came out of the ball... and rematerialized into a green monkey. "Pansage!" it called. "Pansage, use bullet seed on those stones!" Without hesitation, the monkey launched a barrage on seeds from its mouth, which hit the stones and glass tube, causing them to shatter. "No! Stop it! Topenak is very fragile!" the Alienator-Buster called out, but it was too late. The stones and tubes were destroyed, and the three victims got their strength back. "Good job, Pansage! Now, return!" the chef called as the monkey soon reverted back into energy, then reentered the ball.

"No... NOOOO!" the fiend called. Iris, Cilan, and Starlight then went to untie Ash. Soon, once he was free, he glared at the hunter with so much killing intent, even Darkrai would crap itself in fear upon seeing it. "You snake! You'll pay for this..." growled the raven-haired teen. The hunter was scared now. "... You'll pay DEARLY!" He then turned to the others. "Thanks, guys. Now, I need you to get out of here. And take Starlight." Not wanting to face a pissed off Ashura, the other two teens took the toddler outside into the clearing where the house was.

Once the others were gone, Ash turned to Benny, having his death sentence ready for him. "You've caused misery for not only us and our daughter, but for countless others as well! Now, you shall be punished for your misdeeds!" Little did he know that an intercom in the lab was turned on, causing his words to be heard outside of the house. By his friends and daughter. Anyways, inside the house, the teen soon delivered an uppercut to Benny's stomach, causing him to fly upwards and crash through the roof, a sight that the others saw.

Soon, the boy appeared above the hunter, and wound his arm back, preparing to attack again. "KETCHUM CHOP!" he shouted as he delivered a powerful chop to the fiend's head, sending him hurdling back into the house. Soon, an impact was heard... and a huge blast of sky-blue energy erupted from the lab. The force of the attack was so powerful, that the others had to take cover, in order to avoid being blown away by the gust it created.

Soon, the gust and light died down... and where Benny's Base of Evil Operations, there was now a pile of charred rubble. Shocked, the group stared for a few minutes, then rushed over to investigate the damage. At the center of the ruins was a crater, no doubt from that insanely powerful "Ketchum Chop". When they peered inside, Iris quickly covered Starlight's eyes. In the crater... was Benny's greatly-disfigured body, covered in blood.

The trio soon heard something land. They turned to see an exhausted Ash, who struggled to stand. "Well... that's game over... for him..." he managed to say, tired from both the attack and the stone's effects. Seconds later, he finally collapsed, but was caught by Iris, who... had sky blue eyes?! "Well, whaddya know? She finally turned into you, Iris." Cilan told the real Iris, who didn't even care at the moment. "That doesn't matter now! We have to get Ash to safety! Starlight, still in her 'mommy's' form, agreed, and they all rushed back to the hotel.

After a while, Ash slowly regained consciousness, and found himself back at the hotel. Standing by his bed were Cilan, Iris, and... Iris?! "Wow... that attack mustv'e taken more out of me than I thought..." he muttered, until he noticed the second Iris's tail and sky-blue eyes. "Oh. So you've changed into your mother, Starlight..." he added warmly. The two Irises then embraced Ash tightly, not wanting to let go. Cilan simply left the room, giving them their privacy. Soon, the real Iris turned to her 'daughter'. "Starlight, go play with Uncle Cilan for a bit. I need to speak with Ash. Alone." And with that, the alien reverted into her normal form, then went after Cilan.

So there the two teens were. Alone in the room. Iris soon began to speak. "Are you alright? That attack seems to have taken a lot out of you. That and the Ass Stones..." she asked her boyfriend warmly, to which he nodded his head. The girl soon crawled on top of him, and later, locked lips with him, which he gladly returned. They didn't want this moment to end...

Thus ended a crazy day...


	13. A Mischivious, But Fun, Transformation!

_**Chapter 13 : A Mischivious, But Fun, Transformation**_

A few days later after Ash had put an end to Benny, the family is now relaxing. The couple are smooching, the ailen tyke was randomly transforming into her mommy, daddy, & uncle, while coloring in a coloring book. Cilan, however, had something on his mind thats been bugging him. It was Benny said about the stones, draining the energy out of ailens. Starlight of course was an alien, but Ash & Iris weren't. So, how was the stone able to effect them...?

The green haired chef was soon snapped back into reality, when the couple wanted to talk to him in privite. "Whats up?" "Well, we had been thinking, why don't we give Starlight a birthday party?" the raven-haired teen says. "You know thats not a bad idea." said Cilan. "But we have to keep it a secret from Starlight." Iris chimed in.

All three nodded in agreement & went back to the main room, to find Starlight, in her normal form, sitting on the bed waiting for them. In her hand were three folded peices of paper. She gave one of the folded paper to mommy, daddy, Uncle Cilan. "Thanks Starlight." they said in unison. They then looked at the pictures & saw what they got; Ash got Pikachu, Iris got Axew, & Cilan got Pansage. The pages had came from the tyke's coloring book.

Unbeknowst to the three of them, Starlight's eyes had turned purple, which could only mean she had a mischivous idea up her sleeve.

She then zapped the three with a small electric shock, causing the pictures to fuse with whoever had what. Then there was a blinding flash of light that lasted for a few seconds, before dying down. After the light had deminshed, where her family once was, there were three Pokemon; a Pikachu, an Axew, & a Pansage. She had turned them into Pokemon!

Soon the Pokemon trio came to. "Ugh... what just happened?" Ash asked, not awere of the transformation that taken place. The Axew spoke next. "I dunno, but it feels like I got hit in the head with a mallet..." Ash was in shock. "Iris?! Is that you?!" "Yes its me, why are you so shocked?" the Axew asked. "Y-you're a...!" was all he could get out, before the grass monkey screamed, in Cilan's voice. "What in the world happened to us?!"

The other two couldn't answer, for they were lifted off the floor by Starlight, who was giggling. Ash soon figured out what was up. "Starlight, you change us back right now!" her Pika-father damaned. However, the ailen tyke wasn't going to change them back, not right now. For she had something planned for them.

In the kitchen, she put the pokemon on one chair, that was piled high with books, so they can reach the table. She soon ran off to go get something. While she was gone, the Pokemon trio spoke amugst themselves. "I wonder what shes planning." Cilan pondered. "She must have a good reason, since she didn't change us back when Ash asked her to." said Iris.

Soon, Starlight came back carring a tray. on the tray was four slices of cake & four cups of tea. The Pika-father realizes what her idea was. "Now I know why she didn't want to change us back. She wanted to have a Pokemon tea party with us." "Yay! Daddy guessed right!" came the toddler's happy reply.

Soon they were all chatting & happliy enjoying the party. Later they all settled down for an afternoon nap.

While they were sleeping, the transformation had wore off & the Pokemon turn back into their human selves. However, no one knew for they were still fast asleep.

So this ends another wild, yet fun day for the family...

-Ruins of Benny's Lab-

Amongst the ruins of the now-deceased Alienator Buster's lab, a shadowy mass arose from the rubble, then began to form a puddle. The dark liquid bubbled for a second... until an arm protruded from it! The arm slowly reached up to its limits before clenching its fist. Soon, another arm protruded from the puddle, followed by a head. Then, the arms pushed against the ground, pulling the forming creature's torso out of the mass. A few seconds later, the developing creature, which was humanoid in shape, opened its eyes... which were blank...

Soon, a sinister chuckle came from the silhouette, and a flash of lightning struck in the background...


	14. Starlight's Birthday!

_**Chapter Fourteen: Starlight's Birthday**_

A few days after the transformation incident, the teen trio began devising a plan for Starlight's birthday party. A couple of days before, they had caught pokemon that they thought Starlight would like to befriend; Ash had caught a female Pikachu and an Oshawott, Cilan caught the Elemental Monkey Trio (which included another Pansage), and Iris caught a Zorua. They were sure that Starlight would like them. Now all that was left was to prepare the party.

Soon, after hiding the pokeballs where she couldn't find them, the trio approached Starlight. "Hey, Starlight? Why don't you go to the zoo today. Mommy and Daddy have to take care of something, and we need Uncle Cilan's help." Ash told her. Starlight nodded, turned into Ash, and left, taking Ash's Pikachu with her in case something happened. "She's gone. Now's our chance!" Ash stated as they got to work on the party.

A couple of hours later, they finished preparing, and took a minute to make sure everything was ready. "It looks like we've got everything. Time to call Starlight." Ash stated as he closed his eyes and formed a hand sign. Meanwhile, at the zoo, Starlight was viewing the wildlife they boasted when a voice came in her head. "Starlight? It's time to come back." The toddler knew that it was her 'daddy' speaking, and headed back to the hotel.

As soon as she arrived, the lights were off. "Hello? Daddy? Mommy? Uncle Cilan?" she called as she, who was now in her normal form, reached for a light switch. When she turned it on, she was met with a surprising sight; her 'parents' and 'uncle' had prepared a surprise birthday party for her. The trio then leapt out and shouted "Surprise". Starlight then ran up to the couple and huggled them tightly. "Thanks, Mommy! Daddy!" she told them, still huggling them.

During the party, Ash, Iris, and Cilan gave Starlight the pokemon, who quickly took a liking to her. The alien was overjoyed at this, and huggled the group again. Later, the group had a cake that Cilan made; a Black Forest Cake. "Here you go. This time, it's for you, Starlight." Cilan stated with a chuckle, remembering the last time he made a cake. Soon, he began to rub his head, also remembering the "Ketchum Chop" Ash gave him.

And so ends another day for the 'family'...


	15. A Day In Daddy's Shoes

_**Chapter 15 : A Day In Daddy's Shoes**_

One day while the family was out in the park, Starlight had found a red gem stone. It didn't seem to do any harm to her, so she thought about giving it to daddy. She ran back to where the others were at.

Meanwhile, while the others were enjoying the picnic, Ash had begun to breifly glow red, but no one seemed to notice. However, when the ailen tyke had got back, something strange had happened...

As the little tyke approched her daddy, the red gem she had found, glowed & enveloped her & Ash for a few seconds. Once the light had died down nothing seemed different, however...

Ash's POV:

Once that starange light was gone, I looked around & noticed that everyone was bigger than me! I thought that I had become a Pikachu again but that wasn't the case. If that wasn't the case then why was so small? I then looked over to see myself which was odd also. At first I thought it was Starlight, but I didn't see any tail anywhere. Soon, I felt something move behind me & grabbed it, now wishing that I hadn't. For when I pulled it around, I saw a pale white tail! Which could only mean one thing; I was in Starlight's body!

Starlight's POV:

What happened, was all that I could say. Everyone else was tall except me. There I was sitting there not doing anything, but wait! If I'm over here by mommy & uncle Cilan, then how did I get over there, on the other end of the blanket? So, the next thing I do is try to stand, only to fall back down. This goes on for a few more minutes, before I realize that my tail is gone! I then look over to the other me & soon figure out what had happened; that red gem I had found caused me & daddy to switch bodies!

Normal POV

Ash & Starlight soon have a major freak out of what happened to them. Iris & Cilan woner whats up. "We switched bodies!" the other two said. This was a very serious matter indeed. So, Iris & Cilan did everything that could to help the switched duo. But nothing seemed to work. Cilan the came up with a possible solution. "You know that red gem you found, Starlight..." he stared. "Yeah, what about it?" she asked. "Well, since the gem caused you two to switch bodies, maybe the effects will ware off soon, & you'll be back to normal." the chef conculded.

"I think Cilan might be on to something. Just give it a little time & hopefully the jewel will revert the process." Iris added. The ladder two were unsure about it, but decide to spend the rest of the day in each other's shoes. During their time together, Starlight learned how to stand without her tail & Ash kept his temperary tail under control.

Later that night, the two returned to the hotel for dinner. While everyone was eating, another red light had evoloped the switched duo. Once it was gone, Iris asked what had happend. "I dunno, but I felt weird for a split second." Ash replied. Thats when Iris gasped. "What?" "You're back to normal!" she excailmed. It was true. Ash & Starlight were back in their own bodies.

The couple then started to make out, while Starlight & Cilan watched on. "I knew it. I just had that feeling that the switch wasn't permenant, & that you & your daddy would be back to normal." the chef stated, smiling.

So ends yet another odd & weird day for this family...


	16. Electricity Cold Trouble!

_**Chapter Sixteen: Electricity's a Pain in the Ass, Isn't It?**_

One day, a storm had arrived in the city the group was staying in, and Starlight was in the living room, playing with Zorua. Soon enough, the pokemon's mischievous nature got the better of it, and it snatched a cookie from Cilan's hand. "Hey! Get back here!" the chef exclaimed, but it was already long gone. "Dun worry! I'll get it back!" Starlight exclaimed while running after it. "Wait, Starlight! The storm!" Ash called out, but was too late.

Later, at the park, Starlight had found Zorua, who was hiding under a nearby bench. "There you are, Zorua! Let's go back to the hotel!" she told the pokemon as she picked it up and ran for the hotel. Soon after returning, something bad happened... lightning struck the two! Once the light died down, Zorua remained standing... but Starlight was out cold on the ground! Soon, the frantic pokemon rushed into the building, and later, into the room where the group was staying. The teens then noticed the fox panicking. "Hey, Zorua, what's wrong?" Cilan asked it, which was only met with poke-chatter. Ash, however, knew exactly what it was saying. "Come on! Starlight's in trouble!" he exclaimed as he headed out of the room. The other two soon followed, still shocked that their friend could understand everything.

Outside, they found the alien tyke on the ground, and quickly carried her up to the room, laying her on the bed afterwards. A few moments passed, and Zorua worriedly nudged against its friend, feeling guilty about the incident. Soon, the girl started to awaken, which relieved Ash. "Thank Arceus... how are ya feeling?" the 'father' asked. "I dun... feel so good..." she replied sickly. Soon, there came a sneeze from her... which somehow electrocuted everyone!

Afterwards, while the teens were getting up off the ground, they began to discuss the situation. "Okay. It seems she's caught a cold. Now all that's left is to figure out why she shoots electricity at us..." Cilan concluded. Suddenly, Ash had it figured out. "I think I may know. She might be suffering from an electric sickness, like electric types do." Iris was about to dismiss the idea as nonsense when a thought came to her; she was an alien, so maybe it wasn't that unbelievable.

Soon after, the teens began to tend to the sick child, as well as remove any electricity from her body. Ash then came in with some soup. "Here, Starlight. Maybe this'll help." he told her as he handed the bowl to her. The alien then started to drink the soup, little by little. As she did, her strength was returning, which relieved the trio. "Good. You're getting your strength back..." Iris commented.

Soon, the day ended, and Starlight was back to normal. "Yay! I feel great! Thanks, Mommy! Daddy! Uncle Cilan!" she exclaimed as she huggled her 'family'. "We're glad you're feeling better, but please, don't go running out in a storm again..." the teens responded.

And so ends another day for the 'family'...


	17. Shadow Ash! Pt 1

_**Chapter 17 : Shadow Ash! pt. 1**_

A few weeks later, the family was gathered around the tv. Apperently, there was something serious going on, for they were watching the news. There was a breaking news report about the news crew finding some dead bodies, with the life sucked out of them. They couldn't show the bodies on the air cause it was too graphic.

Once it was over the family looked at each other. "So, theres a killer out there that sucks the life out of his victims..." Ash stated grimly. "What should we do?" asked Iris. "I think that we should stay in the hotel, & hope he doesn't come for us." said the chef. Starlight was scared. She buried her head into a nearby pillow. "Daddy, I'm scared..." Ash gently picks her up & hugs her close. "Don't worry Star. Mommy & Daddy are here for you, as well as Uncle Cilan." "Hes right Star. Everything will be ok." said Iris as she sat down next to them.

Cilan soon came in the bedroom, with cookies & hot chocolate. "Afternoon snack anyone?" Soon, the three teens were chatting about the news story, when they realized that Starlight hadn't said another word. "Starlight, whats wrong?" Cilan asked. "Nothing..." "Star, if something is wrong you can always tell us." replied her daddy. She sighs. "Ok. I'll you." she says.

The teens then sat next to her & she confesses to whats wrong. "The thing is I had a really bad dream..." "What was it about?" Ash asked. "Well, there was a shadow version of you daddy, & he went around killing everyone including you, mommy, & Uncle Cilan..." she pauses. "Then I was all alone..."

"Its just like that news story we saw!" Iris exclaimed. "Maybe its a vision of something yet to come." "Lets just hope it doesn't come true anytime soon." says Cilan.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Ash got it & was met with the shock of his life. There on the other side of the door, was a shadowy figure, that was as tall as Ash was & had his long raven-black hair. The eyes were blank & the mouth was in the form of a twisted smile.

Then it spoke. "Allow me not to make myself unknown... I'm the shadow of Ashura Ketchum..." It even had the same voice as Ash, only it was more dark & eviler.

Ash took a defensive stand. "What do you want?" he spat. The shadow Ash walked in & mearly chucked. "You really want to know? I'm here to kill you of course & take that brat's power as my own..."

The three teens stood in front of Starlight. "You'll have to get pass us first!" they yelled in unison. Shadow Ash mearly laughed at them. "Very well. If you're so eager to die, the press start to begin your game!"

Will they prevail? Will they lose? What will happen? Stay tuned!


	18. Shadow Ash! Pt 2

_**Chapter Eighteen: Shadow Ash! Part 2**_

"Very well. If you're so eager to die, then press start to begin your game!" were the last words the dark facsimile said before the fight began. Ash wasted no time in attacking with an Aura Sphere... but the attack did no damage! "The hell?" Ashura muttered in shock, but soon leapt back, then surrounded himself with a spherical veil of Aura. Soon after, a large mass of Aura Energy surrounded each arm. Said masses then formed into the shape of large arm cannons. "You're not gonna escape this... NOW DIE! RAVEN CANNON!" he exclaimed as he aimed both cannons at his clone, then fired powerful blasts of Black Aura from them, creating a huge smoke cloud upon impact.

Soon, the smoke cleared, and the group was met with an unpleasant sight... Shadow Ash was still standing, and appeared to have copied the Raven Cannon! "Heh, you forget. I know all your tricks!" he exclaimed as he readied an attack of his own. "Shadow no Hayate!" he added as he sent a large, shadowy gust of wind at his opponent, sending him into a nearby wall. He soon turned to the other two. "As for you two..." he growled as he summoned three shadow spheres, and launched two of them at Iris and Cilan. The spheres soon began to drain them of their strength, causing them to scream in pain.

Shadow then turned to his pure-hearted counterpart. "Now, before I kill you, you deserve to know where I come from... it all started in that pathetic-excuse-for-a-hunter's lab." A short pause. "I was a mere mass of shadowy substance at the time, but I managed to sneak into your glass cell by hitching a ride on the Topenak he administered. Once inside, I took some of the blood that came out of a wound you received before getting here... after the idiot's death, I used that blood to become what I am now... does that clear things up?" Ash just stared in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"Well, I thought I'd get it off my chest. Now to kill you!" he finished as he launched the last shadow sphere at Ashura, who now had blood coming from his mouth, and began to drain his energy. Starlight watched in horror as her 'family' was brutally beaten. The shadow then turned to her. "Now, your power is mine!" he exclaimed, but before he could reach her, something had happened... Starlight had begun to transform. She now had claws and fangs, pointed ears, and eyes that glowed pure red. Her pale-white tail soon split up into eight blood-red tails. The mutated toddler then growled at the shadow. "Shadow kill Starlight's family... now Starlight gonna SEND SHADOW TO HELL!" she roared as she charged at the fiend. Pretty foul language for a tyke, don't ya think?

Shadow Ashura tried to defend, but it was no use, for Starlight had begun to unleash a barrage of brutal attacks on him, each worse than the last. Soon, Shadow found himself on the ground. That's when the berserk tyke unleashed her most powerful attack. "YOU DIE NOW!" she yelled as a blood-red aura began to surround the both of them, causing damage to the clone. "DIE DIE DIE DIE DIIIIEEEEEE!" Soon, the light became to bright to see. When the light died down, Starlight stood there, still in her enraged frenzy. Where Shadow Ash was, there was now a puddle of shadowy mass, which was quickly disintegrating.

Soon, the other three began to regain consciousness... and were met with the sight of the enraged Starlight. This horrified them greatly. "Starlight! Please stop!" Iris called, but it didn't work. Instead, the alien charged at her 'daddy', no longer able to discern friend from foe. Once she had him pinned to the ground, Ash began to reason with her. "Starlight... please... you're not a murderer... you're too good of a daughter to be a killer..." he told her as he pulled her close to him. Soon, the tyke calmed down, then reverted back to her normal form, unconscious.

Soon after, the girl awoke in her bed, her 'family' watching over her. "Thank Arceus she's alright." Ash and Iris said to themselves. This earned a confused look from the alien. "What happened?" The 'parents were shocked at this question; did she not remember going berserk? The two briefly discussed it amongst themselves, but decided not to tell her. They didn't want her to be afraid anymore. "It's nothing. We took care of that bad man. You're safe now..." Ash continued, stroking the child's hair.

Thus ends a perilous battle for the group. Will Starlight ever find out what really happened? Who knows?


	19. Ash Doesn't Know What The Game Is

_**Chapter 19: Ash Doesn't Know What The Game Is**_

One day, the family was relaxing & eating cookies, when Iris walked up to her boyfriend. "Hey Ash, can I ask you something?" "Yeah Iris, shoot." he says. "Well, have you heard about The game?" Ash looks at her puzzled, before saying; "Oh yeah that silly show on tv. Yeah I heard of it." "Not the show, Ash. The _other_ Game." she replies. "Uh, no sorry never heard of it." he says before going somwhere else. Iris just stares on in shock.

"Hey Cilan, do you know what The Game is?" Ash asked he friend. "The Game, you mean the one you just lost?" Came the chef's reply. "Huh? I didn't lose a game!" "You just lost this one. Well gotta go make lunch." the chef then took his leave, leaving Ash a bit confused.

Starlight was having her afternoon nap, so Ash decides to surf the internet about The Game. Soon he comes across a list of internet mames. Some involved the Trollololo, Paffendorf, & many others. He scrolled down & found The Game & clicked on it.

In big letters, it read: _**THE GAME, YOU JUST LOST!**_ Ash had a look of WTF on his face, as he read the smaller text. When he got done, he came to a realization. "They weren't talking about a video game, they were talking about a friggin' internet joke!"

Its save to say that he didn't talk to his friends for a long while, concidering the death glares he gave them. Poor Starlight had no idea as to what was going on, so she continued to nom on her cake.

So ends yet another day for this family...

Real world

"Hey Prince Drasil guess what?" I asked. "What?" "You just lost The Game!" I laughed. "You know just for that I'm gonna kick your butt in Super Smash Bros. Brawl!" he runs off to the game room, with me following close behind.

_**EXTRA**_

Ash and the others were walking into the buffet lounge when they found Prince Drasil and Ashachu16 there. "Hey, Ashachu16. Prince Drasil. What's up?" asked the raven-haired teen. That's when music began to play in the background, and the Prince began to speak. "Yo, Ash! Check this out! I was just at the lounge, right? Heard these two dudes talkin'. One of 'em said to the other one that they knew someone who said you guys were wack!"

Ash soon got irked, then stood up on a nearby table and began to speak:

"WHO SAID WE'RE WACK?! YOU SAID WE'RE WACK?!

YOU TAKE IT BACK! WHO SAID WE'RE WACK?!

You talkin' smack? Ya gonna get smacked!

Ya sayin' that I'm wack, but it just ain't so.

Someone said we're wack! Why would they say that?!

I don't think we're wack! WHO SAID WE'RE WACK?!

Who said we're wack! I can't believe that!

They must be smokin' crack to say that we're wack!

Say that we're wack?! Ya prolly get smacked!

... If you said we're wack. Did you say we're wack?

WHO SAID WE'RE WACK?! I'LL PAINT YOUR EYE BLACK!

... Once I check my facts. WHO SAID WE'RE WACK?!

How could a person up and call a person wack?!

How could a Jinra turn the blue sky black?!

How many babies born will never reach their dreams?!

And how could a person call another person wack?!

I heard a rumor that someone said we're wack!

I think that it's wack to call someone wack!

I AM NOT WACK! NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY!

WHAT DID YOU SAY?! DID YOU SAY I'M WACK?!

*the word 'wack' repeats faintly in the background for a few seconds while the others sweatdrop in embarassment*

ALL THE LADIES IN THE HOUSE PUT YOUR HANDS UP!

ALL THE FELLAS IN THE HOUSE PUT YOUR HANDS UP!

NOW, WHOEVER SAID WE'RE WACK PUT YOUR HAND UP!

NOW EVERYONE ELSE, PUT YOUR HANDS DOWN!"

The music quickly ended with Ash pointing at Trip, who still had his hand up.

"Oh, there he is! There he is!"

Trip soon began to quiver in fear as Ash began to beat him up, the others watching intently. "Was the song really necessary, Prince Drasil?" Ashachu16 asked her co-author, who merely chuckled in response. "Yep. Totally worth it." Prince Drasil responded before getting a large bucket of popcorn. "Popcorn?" he asked. The others (excluding Ash, who was still beating up Trip) soon began to snack on the popcorn as well.

"Yep. Again, totally worth it." the Prince said with a chuckle...


	20. Scattered Ashes

_**Chapter Twenty: Scattered Ashes**_

After Iris and Cilan got Ash to cheer up about "The Game" thing, they took Starlight to the park and played hide-and-seek. Ash was it, and he began to search for the others. Soon, he found Iris, who was hiding in a nearby bush. She didn't notice him, so he decided to get even for the "Game". He soon got out a bottle of a molasses-like substance, labled "Fail Sauce" (It's steak sauce, people. Get over it.), and poured the contents atop Iris's head, making her jump in surprise. "Ash?! What the hell?!" she snapped at him. "It's fail sauce! It means you've just failed!" Ash responded, laughing at her misfortune. "Okay, fine. I deserved it. Now can you get this stuff off of me?!" "Okay, fine. Oshawott, come on out." Soon, Ash got out a pokeball, and released an otter-like pokemon. "Oshawott, do me a favor and rinse the fail sauce off of Iris." The pokemon soon fired a small water gun at the girlfriend, rinsing the steak sauce off. "Thank you." Iris muttered.

Later, after performing the same stunt on Cilan, he went to find Starlight, though not to pour fail sauce all over her head.

Meanwhile, a nearby scientist was enjoying the scenery when he stumbled upon a butterfly that had elegant black-and-blue wings. Fascinated by this, he pulled out... a ray gun?! With this, I'll be able to split this butterfly into seven individual ones!" he stated as he aimed his ray. He soon fired, but missed the butterfly and hit... Ash! The teen soon yelped in pain. The scientist soon stopped the blast. "Crap! I didn't mean to hit that boy! I'd better get the reverse ray!" he told himself as he ran off for his home.

Meanwhile, with the 'family' the other teens, as well as Starlight, approached Ash, concern etched on their faces. "Is you otay, Daddy?" Starlight asked. "Yeah... Daddy's fine... just a bit sore... c'mon. Let's go home..." he responded as they all went back to the hotel. As soon as they got back, though, Ash collapsed on the bed, and later, fell asleep. This worried the others. "That's wierd. Ash was full of energy earlier, and now, he's exhausted!" Iris stated. Cilan soon added to the topic. "Maybe that blast tired him out. We should just let him rest. C'mon, let's get something to eat." Soon, the trio left.

But that wasn't the only thing wrong, for soon, six colored orbs came from Ash's body, then began to grow limbs. After a while, the trio returned... and saw a shocking sight; there were six other Ashes! But unlike the original, they had different coats and personalities. One had a dark red coat and a pyromanic personality. Next, there was an Ash with a dark blue overcoat and a pikachu plushie, who seemed to be in an emo state, as he kept saying that he wanted to kill himself. Third, there was an Ash with a purple coat and a rather flamboyant personality. Fourth, there was a green-coated Ash that stared stupidly around him. Fifth, there was an Ash with a lighter blue coat, who fist-pumped in pride. Sixth, there was a yellow-coated Ash with a rather round belly, who was eating a large chocolate bar. And lastly, there was the original Ash, still out cold.

The trio soon approached him, worried that he might have died, but soon saw his back rise and fall, signaling that he was still asleep. "What happened?" Cilan asked, but was answered by Emo Ash. "We dunno... why do I care? There'd no point to life, anyway." Soon, Flamboyant Ash spoke. "Yah. He's been like that for, like, since we got here." The way he spoke creeped the trio out a bit. "I say we burn him!" Pyro Ash exclaimed, but was stopped by Proud Ash. "Don't! If he dies, we die as well!" Next, was Stupidity. "Durr... wut duz 'die' meen?" "*BOORRRP* It means I want more snacks!" sarcastically responded Gluttony, rubbing his round belly. Iris soon sweatdropped. "Guess this means we'll have to keep an eye on these guys for a while..."

That proved easier said than done, for Pyro tried to set a fire multiple times, Emo tried to kill himself, Stupidity tried to stick his tounge in an outlet, Flamboyant began talking girl talk with Iris, and Gluttony kept stuffing his belly, which reached the size of a beach ball and now had an outie belly button, and was on the verge of popping.

Hope seemed lost, but then, the scientist from before burst into the room, a ray gun in his hand. "Who are you?" Iris asked. "I'm Doctor Aizen. This incident is a result of a misfire of one of my inventions; which I apologize for, by the by..." "Invention?" Cilan asked. "Yes. A ray gun used to split an individual into seven versions of itself. This should reverse the effects." Aizen finished before firing the ray at the original Ash, whose body began to reabsorb the others. Soon after, ther was only one Ash. "He should be fine in a couple of hours. Again, I'm really sorry." the scientist said to the trio. "It otay. Scientist man didn't mean it." Starlight responded. And with that, Aizen left, but not before giving them his card.

After all that, the trio soon fell asleep, Starlight in her 'mother's' arms. Later, Ash awoke from his slumber. "Ugh... what happened?" he asked himself before noticing his sleeping 'family'. Soon, his stomach began to growl, and he headed for the lunch buffet... but not before giving his girlfriend and 'daughter' each a peck on their foreheads.

Well, this was a crazy day...


End file.
